


Rings

by Clockworkcarriage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, M/M, Marriage, Rings, Sub!Dean, fiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcarriage/pseuds/Clockworkcarriage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Ficlet- Cas gets a bit angry when Dean suggests that he, an Angel of The Lord, is the 'bitch' in their relationship. All because of a pair of shiny silver rings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings

**Author's Note:**

> It's really just a really tiny one shot of Cas getting all Dom!Cas with Dean because seriously, why would Dean even think that Cas was the bitch?

Dean stared down at the silver band around his left ring finger. It was shining and had what looked like Enochian writing inscribed on it. Castiel stood in front of him, taking in his expression with a blank face of his own. 

"Do you like it?" Castiel asked in his throaty voice. 

"I love it, Cas," Dean said honestly. Then he looked up at his fiancé and chuckled. "I always knew I'd get the bigger ring." 

His angel held up his hand, letting them look at his own ring. It was slimmer silver and had a black stone of shimmering ebony set in the middle, black like his wings, the Enochian writing identical to the one on Dean's ring. "What do you mean by that?" 

Dean shrugged. "Well, you know. It's usually the girl in the relationship who gets the thin ring for engagements. I always knew you were the bitch here." 

At first, Cas' face was blank. But then his eyes narrowed into icy slits of blue and he stared up at Dean. "Oh. You think I'm the... bitch?"

Before Dean could reply, probably to take back what he said at the look of anger on Castiel's face, the angel had pushed the hunter into a nearby wall, and was pining him there with inhuman strength. 

Castiel carefully drew up the short sleeve of Dean's shirt, and the man shivered as it slid up his suddenly sensitive skin, over the smooth skin of the handprint marked there. His thin lips hovered over Dean's, and their breath mingled together. Dean's breathing got faster, and he instinctively pushed his hips up against Castiel's with a moaning keen of want. 

"Cas," Dean groaned, and the angel snapped his hips against the other man's, but just as quickly pulled them away. 

Castiel reached up and laid his hand over the handprint where he'd marked Dean taking him out of Hell. That was where he'd placed Dean's torn soul back together, the place he'd held onto, his Grace seeping into the hunter's skin. Dean shook at the feeling of Cas touching him there, as he always did. They'd found it was extremely sensitive while they were touching in bed, and it never failed to help Dean coast into oblivion when Castiel touched it to help him finish. 

"You really think that I'm the so called bitch?" Castiel asked. "Do you honestly think that a ring means anything to my dominance?"

"N-no," Dean stammered, losing himself in the blue of his angel's eyes.

"I'm the one who takes you at night, I'm who's name you scream as you come," he went on, light skinned hand a contrast to the tan of Dean's arm. 

Dean nodded viciously. "Yes. Yes, I'm sorry." 

Tilting his lips up, Castiel smiled. He hardly ever smiled, unless it was with Dean. He put his hips up against Dean's, and placed a chaste kiss to Dean's lips. "But if you'd like me to be the sub some times, I'd be glad to." 

"If that day ever comes, I'll tell you," Dean promised. He rubbed softly up on Castiel. "But until then, just fuck me until I scream, angel boy." 

"Whatever you wish, Dean." 

And he was still holding on to Dean's mark an hour later, as he gave one final thrust into Dean, and collapsed on top of the hunter's sweaty chest, only relaxing when Dean ran a hand through his mussed hair. Dominant Cas was gone for now, and he was back to being fiancé Cas. At least until he felt his future husband needed to be punished. But until then...


End file.
